


Wilucinations

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, Hindu Mythology
Genre: Bacchanalian Feasts, Community: trope_bingo, Drug Use, Gen, Hallucinations, Miracles, Trope Bingo Round 3, Weather Magic, apotheosis, drug references, god powers, smiting, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, a fabulous drug-induced high ends with a very unexpected transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilucinations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'transformations' for trope bingo round three. [(Card).](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/76416.html)
> 
> Inspired by [the art for Wil's next tour poster.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/edbbbdec1ea5725247bd16741740fbd4/tumblr_mzh38yhcMD1rwmd46o1_1280.jpg) Because it was obviously crying out for fic. 
> 
> For tollplaza. Because this is her fault. :D?

Wil wasn't sure what had exactly happened, except that the weed had, perhaps, been a little stronger than he was used to, and at some point, he realised he wasn't just hallucinating himself floating above the floor, he was _actually floating above the floor_. Still in the depths of a high, he giggled in awe as he watched his shadow on the carpet below, and when he looked up, all he saw was a large pink bejewelled elephant head, and then nothing but bright light. 

Where he was, he didn't know. The universe had turned a strange shade of rainbow. Everything felt, well. Everything felt. It was impossible to find something that didn't feel. Wil found himself suddenly bombarded with sensation from the tiniest ant to the largest objects in the universe. 

His body felt like it didn't exist anymore. That was a strange sensation. He was sure he could figure out where he ended and the cosmos began, but the boundaries were now rather more flexible and broad than he was used to. 

"Okay, that was some fucking good weed. I'm going to hate coming down from this, I just know it," Wil mused, unsure what else was causing such strange sensations.

As he turned to see what else was around him, he saw the same large pink bejewelled elephant coming towards him. There was a body attached to the head this time, and it was equally pink and bejewelled. It also had four arms. Wil blinked. He was used to seeing weird things when he was high, but this was beginning to feel just that little bit more real.

"Okay, who the fuck are you? Where am I?" Wil said, beginning to feel like he was being messed with.

The elephant slowly blinked at him and gestured him forward with one of his four hands. With no idea what else to do, he followed the elephant, imagining he was in his own epic version of Fantasia. He had always enjoyed getting high and watching that for kicks, just to see if it made any more sense.

The elephant led him to what Wil could only describe as a temple. He felt it might've been Indian, but Wil wasn't entirely sure. He'd never made that close a study of world architecture. All he could tell was that it was made of dark stone, and there were strange carvings and statues everywhere of gods, Wil assumed, that he thought he recognised as Indian, though he wasn't entirely sure. 

"Sri Ganesha opens the way for you," the elephant said as they walked through to the main chamber where an even larger statue of a four-armed elephant man was stood, decorated with garlands of flowers. Bowls of food, sweets, and milk sat at the base of the statue, and there was a multitude of worshippers around, chanting in a language Wil didn't understand.

"Where are we? Why am I here?" Wil asked.

They walked across the floor, and Wil wasn't sure they were on the same plane as the people as he walked right through them as if they didn't exist. It creeped him out after a while and he took more care to step around them.

"Your nature is divided. Light and dark shine from your soul. The gods choose who they will to join their ranks. Parvati saw promise in you. I bring you to her now. She will offer you gifts to bring into the world," the elephant said.

Wil was still confused, but the mere suggestion that he might have somehow been good enough to become a god was laughable. And indeed he laughed then as he walked through the temple and into the street. He didn't know what was going on, nor did he particularly care, but he might as well see where this was all going to go. It wasn't every day he got to get high and hang about with gods. 

They walked through several more streets, and finally came to another temple. This one was smaller, or so Wil thought, but no less crowded or decorated. Wil wasn't sure why they couldn't just go where they wanted to go. Why they had to walk at all wasn't clear to him, but he wasn't about to argue the point with his hallucinated gods. 

The elephant led him down into the earth, into a dark cave, where they found a beautiful woman waiting for them. She must be Parvati, Wil reasoned. The name sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it. She looked up as they approached, and smiled. She was pale, and dressed in white robes, which made her dark hair stand out all the more, though not much of it could be seen under the headdress she was wearing. She offered Wil a plate of food as she welcomed him in.

"I am glad to see you at last. Your soul was crying out for peace. I have heard it calling through the centuries, waiting to be awoken," Parvati said.

Wil was too polite to refuse an offering of food. He felt the small brown cakes tasted like brownies. Perhaps they were hash brownies. He hadn't had any of those for years. Maybe he should make a batch when all this was over. 

Wil grinned. "Sure, sounds good to me. What else have you got, lady? This is a pretty great high, that's for sure. Elephants and pretty ladies and sweet foods."

She didn't look particularly amused by his words, and approached him. She touched a hand to his third eye, and suddenly Wil realised he was not, perhaps, tripping after all. The haze of humanity left him, and he was suddenly aware that he was becoming something else entirely, something far greater than he could possibly comprehend. The simple desire to make hash brownies next week seemed infintesimally trivial and not worth worrying about anymore.

"What- what's happening to me? What have you done to me?" Wil managed to say as he became aware of things he had only ever joked about existing, like spirits, fairies, and demons.

"All power comes from me. All the gods come from me. You came from me, once upon a time, but it seems you have forgotten who you are. It is time you were awoken again. The times are better suited to you. You were too much of a pariah back then when I first brought you forth into the world. But perhaps it is time now," Parvati said.

Wil wasn't entirely sure what Parvati was talking about. He didn't particularly remember being anyone else other than himself. Still, he was aware that he was being made into a god, or brought back as a god, or somehow, in some strange fashion, turned into a god. That alone was doing his head in, in spite of the changes he was becoming aware of. 

"What do you mean, you brought me forth?" Wil said, unsure what else to ask. Nothing much made sense.

"All power comes from me. All gods come from me. I decide who exists, and who is destroyed, and for now, you exist. Go back to your people. You will soon discover who you are, and what to do," Parvati said.

Wil just blinked, still confused. Then all he remembered was a flash of light and the elephant taking him somewhere else. The next thing he was certain he was aware of was being back in his room, lying on the carpet as he stared up at the ceiling. His body felt manifestly less solid than it had before he'd decided to get high, but he wasn't sure if that was just his mind going mad, or if all he'd experienced had really happened. He wasn't sure he was in any state to tell.

Wil slept.

When he woke, he was lying on his roof in the middle of a thunderstorm. As he gazed at the clouds, he pointed at them, and watched how they moved along with him, as if he was able to control them. He smiled, laughed, watched lightning streak all over the sky in fanciful formations.

"This is seriously fucked," Wil laughed to himself, but kept on moving the clouds. 

Everything felt much stranger now, the air charged with some form of magic he could not identify. He could still see spirits and gods and other creatures all over the place, and when he stood, he could feel how different his body felt. He thought he looked corporeal, like he was still solid and real and made of atoms and molecules and science! But he didn't need to balance anymore to keep standing on the roof, and moving clouds was definitely not something he'd been able to do before.

Wil leapt off the roof, and landed softly on the ground. His hips and knees did not protest at all at this treatment, and he smiled at that, pleasantly surprised. He walked out to the street, wondering what else he could do. 

A car came towards him. He pointed at it, and it split in two, morphing itself around him before continuing on once it had passed him as if nothing had happened to it. Either he was still high, or he was now a god, but either way, he laughed. 

He left the street and walked along the footpath, curious to know if anyone could see him. Were you meant to be able to see gods? Wil didn't know. He'd certainly never seen any, well, not unless he was high. There was a lightness to his step, and he gazed back and saw he was casting an odd sort of shadow. It wasn't quite solid and black, but neither was it absent, either. 

He made his way to a park some distance away, further than he could normally walk, and marvelled at how well his body was coping with the exhaustive work he'd made it do. As he walked on the grass, his footprints left burnt marks behind him, and a small boy ran off, frightened, as he approached. 

He went to a more populous area, this time using only his thoughts to transport him there. All he needed to do was see the place he wanted to be in his mind, and ask to be taken there, and lo, he arrived. He stood in the middle of the mall, wondering who might be able to see him.

It took a while before he was recognised. Wil wasn't sure if it was because no one had been able to see him, or if they simply hadn't known who he was. But once a few had seen him, more came, drawn to his inexplicable power. He demonstrated it to them, levitating into the sky, making rainbows appear, being in two places at once as he merged a street in LA with a street in Sydney, just for shits and giggles, watching the confused crowd marvel as they realised the reality of what he'd done. It only made their numbers increase.

That was when it began to get serious. Wil stayed in that mall for a week, watching the shrine being built. He'd subtly influenced how they were going to depict him and watched in amazement as his shrine grew from a small collection of offerings placed in front of a small photo of him to a much grander tribute. The offerings came thick and fast then, an assortment of beer, spliffs, cakes and sweets, assorted pets, the odd goldfish, and whatever else Wil decided he wanted. Wil did his best to prove he deserved them, healing anyone who came near, throwing a lightning bolt at anyone who needed smiting, and offering free booze and bongs to his devoted followers. 

They cried when he said goodbye. He had the whole world to see, after all, and his miracles were needed in other cities. He gave them one last raucous night, where there was dancing in the streets, feasts and drinking. It became a wild Bacchanalian night with promises to return, and when Wil slipped away just as dawn was breaking, he smiled, knowing he could finally do some good in the world.


End file.
